


Dismal Cords

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abused Double D, Abused Edd, Badboy Double D, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Double D hides well, Double D is an emotional wreck, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin helps pick up pieces, Kevin only started hanging out with Double cause his mum, Light Bondage, M/M, Nerd Kevin, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Double D - Freeform, Reverse Edd - Freeform, Reverse Kevedd - Freeform, Reverse Kevin - Freeform, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Stripper Double D, Stripper Edd, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend found out that I write fanfiction, so she's making write for her XDI was given these things I must include:-One of them is a stripper-Double D is abused and a wreck-Include all characters-They are in highschool-Reverse Keveddand then I was assulted by a bunch of images of Reverse Kevedd that I'll need include in all this, and so this was born.Hope you like, Em <3





	Dismal Cords

**Author's Note:**

> My friend found out that I write fanfiction, so she's making write for her XD
> 
> I was given these things I must include:  
> -One of them is a stripper  
> -Double D is abused and a wreck  
> -Include all characters  
> -They are in highschool  
> -Reverse Kevedd
> 
> and then I was assulted by a bunch of images of Reverse Kevedd that I'll need include in all this, and so this was born.
> 
> Hope you like, Em <3

"Come on Edd, You know the point in all this is" Jeff growled, gesturing to the money that laid on his desk. "You go out there, you strip, you give private dances and 'lessons', and you get paid. " Edd glowered, staring at his hands. ' _Why must glitter be everywhere?'_  He thought, noticing he still had some gold glitter on his palm. 

"I know that, I'm not an idiot." Edd planted himself in front of his boss. "All I need is the whole price this time. The load was small, and how do you expect me to l-" His head snapped to the side, a sharp sting filled his left cheek. It took a moment for his mind to catch up. Realizing that he had just been slapped.

"Don't give me that tone." Jeff settled back down, rubbing his hand. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you but you know the rules." 

"Yea..." Edd glanced down at his phone, noticing a message from Marie.  _'Late to class again.'_  Running a hand through his hair, Edd turned to his boss. "Okay, I have to go to class, but can you please just think about adding a bit more?" Jeff sighed, and nodded.

"I'll think bout it" Jeff handed Edd a small roll of bills. "Take this for now, and when you come back with tonight's load, I'll let you know." Edd smiled, grabbing his bag an moving to leave. "Oh, and for tonight, make sure you're in the right outfit... for once." With a smirk on his face, the door closed behind Edd.

* * *

 

Edd entered Peach Creek High, students were bustling to get to their next class on time. However, everyone who noticed Edd's entrance moved out of his way. Edd was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a red circle neck tee, a black hooded leather jacket, and his classic black sock hat, his black hair falling out around it. A bubbly blue haired girl popped beside the teen. Her blue hair hidden slightly by a grey beanie, a tight white v-neck adorned her torso along with a black jacket and black shorts bellow. She threw her arm across his shoulders and grinned.

"Howdy Double D" Her smile could almost distract from the bruise that covered almost half her face.

"Who did that." Marie scoffed, and shook her head. 

"You know damn well you can't do anything about it."

"Doesn't mean I want to know." Edd opened his locker, putting his tattered back inside. " Now tell me who did it."

"It was a dumb ass client, okay?" Marie leaned against the locker next to his. "You're turn." She gestured to his face.

"It bruised?" He questioned, receiving a nod from his blue haired companion, he sighed. "Jeff. I asked for a bit of extra cash and got snarky." Marie groaned, hitting her head on the locker.

"Did he at least?" Her only answer was a shake of the head when a certain redhead boy stood before her. He was dressed in a green sweater over a white button down with a red bow tie and khaki shorts. 

"Hey guys" Kevin greeted, opening his locker when Marie moved from her spot, standing behind Edd instead. Edd nodded his hello, and Marie gave a small wave. "Also Double D, in Mr. Burks class you just missed a few notes so when we meet up today, you can copy off mine."

"I can't today." Edd answered shortly, closing the his locker and walking off.

"Look." Kevin sighed, following after Edd. Marie took a leisurely pace behind the pair. "We can't keep putting this off. I don't want this ruining my perfect marking."

"Fine, if you want to work on this damn project so much I can be by you're house late"

"How late?" Kevin asked, shifting his shoulder bag nervously.

"Ten, eleven tonight."

"That's late, just get to my house as soon as possible" Kevin started walking off, before turning back. "Please."

* * *

 

Kevin is the only nerd in all of Peach Creek High who can talking Edd the way he does and not get his ass beaten. Edd was the schools residential badass. He constantly shows up to school with bruise in which all came from "fighting" and never followed the rules with his best friend Marie. Kevin was the schools residential nerd. He was friends with Ed and Eddy, the young entrepreneur and the dumbest kid there. He was always on time and had perfect grades. Two people on polar opposite ends of the spectrum being friends? It was a simple, Kevin's mum was best friends with Edd's mum. When Edd's mum died, Kevin's mum made Kevin stick by Edd's side. Even if Edd didn't want him to. Honestly, Kevin was kinda growing on Edd, even if he'll never admit it.

* * *

"What happened to you!" Kevin gasped, taking in Edd's hunched in form.

"Nothing" Edd groaned, the pain barely even concealed. Edd shouldered passed Kevin and worked his way up to Kevin's room. "Let's get this project done with."

"You always show up covered in bruises and in evident pain and you never tell me why" Kevin exasperated, taking a seat on the floor of his room, next to Edd. 

"Just drop it"

"No, I wont drop it. I'm getting sick and ti-"

"STOP" Edd all but yelled, slamming his hand onto the floor. Kevin flinched, staring at his friend with wide eyes. It wasn't unusual of Edd to lash out like this, but he never did it so quickly to the questions. Calming down his breathing, Edd sighed. "I'm sorry, can we just work on the project."

 

The time the two spent coming up with a concept for their photography project, Kevin wasn't all there. He wanted to write this off as a fight Edd lost, like he normal would. However, when Edd shrugged off his black jacket, Kevin caught sight of a fresh and angry looking bite mark sitting on Edd's neck. ' _One of these days'_  Kevin vowed 'I'm _going to find out what it is Edd does on that get him so injured'_

 


End file.
